


no rest for the wicked

by ErjaStark



Series: Pepperony Week 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angry Sex, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Kink, Minor Violence, Power Play, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/pseuds/ErjaStark
Summary: Somehow, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts keep running into each other while they are on missions. It’s a shame that they are part of rivalling organizations and have to settle their differences in such uncivilized manner - but when has that ever stopped them from getting what they truly want?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moransroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/gifts).



> Written for Pepperony Week 2020: Enemies to Lovers

“You shouldn’t wave this around, Potts. Someone might get hurt,” Tony says as he swiftly kicks the knife out of Pepper’s hand, sending it flying across the dirty floor. Her reply follows moments after in the form of her knee ramming into his stomach and almost sending him toppling over. 

They are at it again, which seems to happen every time they meet. Normally, Tony doesn’t mind. He looks forward to these confrontations because they never fail to get him into a good mood, even if he leaves them with a dislocated shoulder or a broken nose. 

The thing is, this time, he had no idea that she’d be here as well. His boss didn’t tell him that Pepper’s organization is working on this case as well, so running into her in this abandoned warehouse had been quite the surprise. They hadn’t even exchanged any words before the redhead came at him with a knife. 

She’s more fierce than usual, mercilessly swinging at Tony in an attempt to knock him down. Well, if that’s what she wants, then he won’t leave her hanging. Tony throws himself at her and sends both of them plummeting to the ground. He isn’t sure what he expects this to do but it sure as hell doesn’t slow Pepper down. If anything, she gets more vicious in her attacks as they roll around on the floor. 

One particular nasty blow to his head has Tony seeing stars and the split second it takes him to regain focus is enough for Pepper to turn the fight to her advantage. She ends up on top of him, using her weight to pin him to the floor, her hands keeping his arms above his head. The strength hidden in that petite body never fails to surprise Tony.

“You lose,” she announces proudly, slightly out of breath from their fight. The rasp in her voice does nothing to diminish his arousal that has gradually spiked during the course of their fight - and neither do her legs on either side of his stomach. 

Fuck, she looks drop-dead gorgeous. 

“Do I?” 

Tony answers her questioning glance with a smirk as he pointedly looks her up and down. His eyes stay locked on her breasts that are currently on _perfect_ display to him. “It sure doesn’t look like it from my position.” 

Pepper rolls her eyes in that typical done-with-your-shit manner and, perhaps to prove a point or simply out of pure annoyance, tightens her grip on his wrists. If she hopes to make him uncomfortable through this display of power, she’s in for a surprise. The smile stays on Tony’s face as he continues to look up at her. 

“I didn’t take you for a man who likes to be out of control.”

“Oh, you have no idea, sweetheart.”  
  
Pepper barks out a laugh and it becomes more than clear that she doesn’t believe him, which, frankly, is a little insulting. He’s done a lot of things to her over the years, and she’s done a lot to him, but Tony has never lied to her. 

...alright, he has. Numerous times. But not in situations like this, not when it’s just the two of them. 

“Why don’t you slide your pretty ass down my stomach to feel just _how much_ I don’t mind?”

By now, Pepper should really expect these kinds of comments, considering that Tony implies such things at every opportunity that presents itself to him - and yet her face shows clear surprise before it twists into a sneer as it does every single time she has to listen to him and his jokes. 

“You’re disgusting, Stark.” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Potts,” he drawls, pushing against her grip, wishing that she’d allow him to grab her hips and shove her on his cock. “Tell me you never think about it.”

“About what?” Pepper shifts on top of him, just enough to give Tony a hint of what he could have. 

“About us. About having me buried so deep inside you that nothing else matters.” The hitch in her breathing is enough to spur him on. “About shoving me to the ground, just like you did now, and grind against my cock like there’s no tomorrow.”

Pepper’s piercing blue eyes are darker than he’s ever seen them, her chest rising and falling more prominent and god, Tony wants to sink his teeth into her breasts and mark them as his property. It doesn’t matter that she pulls a gun on him every time they meet or that she’s broken his nose more times than he can remember. 

He wants her. 

And his wishful thinking, his assumption about Pepper wanting him as well might not be as delusional as Tony has thought it to be because the sight of the woman above him screams neither anger nor disgust. Oh no, she likes what she’s hearing but he doesn’t dare to call her out on it. 

Neither does he dare to move when Pepper lets go of his wrists to reach behind her and steady her hand on his thigh. Tony holds his breath, his arms stretched out above his head, fingers twitching in anticipation. 

The feather-light brush of her hand against the bulge in his pants has his hips thrusting upwards. He doesn’t gain much friction, not with her sitting on top of him and pressing his upper body down. It’s the most delicious form of torture. 

“You’re awfully sure of yourself,” she says, sounding more bored than ever before, as if she doesn’t even care - which might very well be the truth. “I think I’m going to need a little more information, Stark.”

It takes Tony a moment to catch her words, his mind more occupied with what’s happening to the lower half of his body. He blinks up at her, taking in her closed-off expression and the quirk of her lips. He’d roll them over and pin her to the floor if it weren’t for the fact that she currently has her hand on his dick and he doesn’t want to lose that feeling. 

“Don’t you think we’d be good together? Just think about it. All that anger and hatred all that adrena— _fuck_.” She’s squeezing him now, and Tony might imagine things but he swears that she’s slowly sliding down his body. “I’m hot. You’re fucking smoking, no questions about that. God, I bet you’re already wet just thinking about it.”

Pepper doesn’t answer but her teeth biting into her bottom lip is more than enough for Tony to know. His hands twitch but the glare she sends his way keeps them from doing any more. If he wants what he so desperately craves, he’ll have to play by her rules just a little longer. 

Besides, it’s not like Pepper’s rules is too awful. Being skillfully groped by her is far from the worst thing that could be happening to him right now. She knows exactly how much pressure to apply in order to get him all riled up, never failing to stop right before he can start to fully enjoy himself. 

“Tell me that you don’t think about it,” Tony demands when it gets too much to bear, lazily blinking up at her. “Tell me.”

Pepper’s half-opened mouth snaps shut, the fire in her eyes threatening to swallow him whole. He’s been the recipient of this look many times before but it has never made him feel quite like this. 

“I don’t think about it,” she tells him coldly but Tony has no time to respond to that obvious lie because she’s sliding down his body until her ass is comfortably seated on his cock, her constant shifting sending sparks up his spine as he fights for control.

“Liar,” he groans. 

“I don’t think about having you buried so deep inside me that nothing else matters.” 

The words slipping from her lips sound like pure sin but that is nothing compared to her hands playing with the waistband of his pants. Tony cranes his neck to get a better look, only to be roughly shoved back into his initial position not even seconds later. 

“I don’t think about grinding against your cock.” Her hips do something that has Tony exhale sharply. “I don’t think about how good you’d feel.”

”Potts—”

“Shut up.”  
  
He does because she’s lifting herself off him just long enough to unbuckle his belt and get his pants and boxers far enough down to free his aching cock. Tony grunts as it springs free and the chilling air of the warehouse hits him but then Pepper’s hand is wrapped around his erection once more, this time for _real,_ and nothing else matters anymore. 

“Are you actually listening to me?” 

She sounds surprised and the smugness in her voice doesn’t agree with Tony but he’s too busy enjoying the warmth of her fingers exploring him to do anything about it. She can have this win, it’ll only lull her into a false sense of security that he can take advantage of the next time their paths cross. 

“Look at you, Stark. Is this really all it takes to get you to be quiet and comply?” 

Alright, fuck it. That’s one mockery too many. 

Tony shoots her a glare, giving her just enough time to realize what he’s about to do. Pepper’s hand leaves his cock in an attempt to pin his wrists back to the ground but it’s too late. A sharp twist of Tony’s hips sends them both rolling across the floor and, after a short moment of struggling, leaves him victorious as he traps Pepper underneath him. 

She pushes against his shoulders, trying to throw him off but as strong as she is, Tony has a good 40 pounds on her and doesn’t move an inch. They stare at each other, both breathing heavily with their faces inches apart. 

“You never answered the most important question,” Tony whispers, his hand slowly skimming down Pepper’s stomach. “You never told me if you are wet. Guess I’ll have to find that out for myself then.” 

“You phrased it as a statement, not a question, so I didn’t—”

Whatever grammatical error she is about to nitpick on, his hand slipping underneath her pants and panties causes it to turn into a deep and beautiful moan as his fingers find its target. 

Tony is right. She’s wet. Screw that, she’s more than that. She’s fucking soaking and he can’t help the shit-eating grin that spreads across his face as another moan slips past Pepper’s lips. The sound is a tortured one, like she doesn’t _want_ to show him how good it feels - because it’s Tony’s fingers that are bringing her that pleasure. His. No one else’s. 

“You like that, don’t you?” he whispers into her ear, cherishing the way her hand claws at his back. “Why didn’t you say something before, Potts? Not that I’m not looking forward to our encounters as it is but _this_ would have made them even better.” 

“Fuck you.”  
  
Tony pulls his head back to look down at Pepper’s flushed face. Her pupils are blown and she bites her lip as his fingers continue to tease her. The sight drives Tony even wilder than he already is.

“That can be arranged.” 

“Then stop talking and get on with it already,” she growls, digging her sharp nails deeper into his back. Tony can feel it, even through the layer of his shirt. He flicks his thumb over her clint to shut her up and it works wonders. 

“All in good time, Potts.” 

But she has a point, Tony is getting impatient as well. His cock is hard and angry, yearning for her warmth. The juices that are coating his fingers tell him that her situation isn’t any better. Maybe they hate each other, maybe they don’t - at this point, he isn’t sure about that anymore. 

The attraction, however, is something neither of them can deny and Tony is tired of fighting it. 

His hands do quick work of Pepper’s pants, pulling them down just far enough to expose her black panties. The sight of them hugging her amazing hips in such a way leaves Tony’s mouth dry. God, he wants to fucking taster her, have her writhe under his tongue until she doesn’t know anything except the pleasure he’s giving her. 

Another time perhaps. 

He grabs his cock to steady it while he pushes her panties to the side. There is no time for foreplay, they are both too far gone for that. Pepper lets out an impatient groan and if Tony wasn’t so desperate to feel her completely wrapped around him, he’d torture her for a little while longer. 

He positions himself at her entrance and sinks into her in one smooth thrust.

“Fuck,” Tony grunts, immediately setting a punishing pace as he drives himself home. “You’re so fucking tight.” She’s tight and hot and _perfect_ and why the hell haven’t they done this before? 

Pepper arches her back, exposing her slender neck to Tony’s hungry gaze and he can’t help himself from leaning down and sucking the pale skin between his teeth. The strangled gasp that rings through the air has his cock twitching inside Pepper. 

They both know he’s going to leave a mark for everyone to see. Her boss, her fellow colleagues, everyone that crosses her path, they’ll all see it and know that she’s his. The thought has Tony redoubling his efforts, his teeth scraping over her neck over and over again until the skin there is red and angry. 

Pepper’s hands have found their way under his shirt and the pain she’s inflicting on his back has Tony wondering just how bad he’ll look at the end of this. She loves using her nails to scratch his neck and face when he’s trying to get the upper hand in their fights. Tony can’t pretend that it’s not fucking hot but _this…_ god, this is so much better. 

“Tony,” she moans at a particularly hard thrust, nearly making him lose it right then and there. 

She’s never used his first name before. It’s always ‘Stark’ or ‘Asshole’ or ‘Dick’ but never Tony and he doesn’t realize how badly he had needed her to call him that until this very moment. He bites her neck in an attempt to get her to do it again but the only thing that reaches his ears is an incoherent gasp, not that Tony has a problem with that. 

He’s lost in the feeling of Pepper clenching around him, lost in the feeling of her nails wreaking havoc on his back, lost in the filthy wet sounds that their thrusting creates. He’s so fucking lost that he doesn’t notice Pepper’s plan until it’s too late to stop her. 

She lunges forward, using her legs that are tightly wrapped around his waist to roll them over once more. Tony cries out in both anger and despair as his cock slips out of her, dripping their combined juices on his expensive dress shirt. He reaches out for her but the gun being pressed to his neck makes him freeze halfway through.

Tony has no idea where she had kept that thing hidden but now it’s in her hand, her delicate hand that is pressing the cold metal so harshly against his skin that he has trouble breathing. Or perhaps it’s the fear. Or arousal. Same thing. 

“I don’t think so, Mr Stark.” 

Her smooth voice has Tony’s heart fluttering in his chest as he stares at her with wide eyes, waiting for her next move. Pepper makes him wait for a moment before reaching down to grab his still hard cock, sinking down on it so fast and rough that Tony feels the gun in her hand shake. 

It shouldn’t turn him on, being at Pepper’s mercy like this. She can end his life here and now, all it would take is one wrong move on his part - but fuck, does she look good on top of him, taking his cock again and again as she fucks herself on it. 

Very slowly, his hands start to move. Pepper’s eyes are only half-opened but Tony knows that she’s watching him, the slight shift of the gun confirming it. He gives her every chance to tell him 'no' but when nothing but the occasional moan comes out of her, Tony goes ahead and rests his hands on her waist, steadying her. 

He doesn’t even _think_ about trying to guide her, too afraid of what the consequences might be.  
  
“Nothing to say? No snarky remark?” 

Her breathless taunts pull the most pathetic sounds out of Tony’s mouth but he doesn’t care. He’s so turned on and she’s riding him like she’s never done anything else. If this is what it takes to get her to continue, he’ll happily allow her to say whatever she wants. 

“I can pull the trigger right now. It would be so easy to wipe that smug look off your face once and for all.” 

Pepper lifts herself up, Tony's cock nearly leaving her completely before she slams herself back down. Now, it’s his turn to arch off the ground, the new angle hitting spots inside of Pepper that has her faltering in her rhythm. 

They aren’t going to last much longer, they have danced around this for too fucking long. 

As if on cue, Pepper trails her free hand down her stomach to where they are connected. Tony watches, mesmerized, as she touches herself. She’s as efficient pleasuring herself as she is doing her job. 

Tony has always admired her competence and the display of it that he’s witnessing right now is enough to have him rolling his hips upwards as he pulls her down on his cock. They both moan at the feeling, Tony’s eyes falling close as he feels his orgasm approach.  
  
He doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want their connection to be broken off this soon - but he can’t stop, no matter how hard he tries to prolong it. Pepper starts to shudder on top of him and then, just as Tony is about to topple over the edge, he hears a distinct click. 

It’s the sound of Pepper turning off the safety on her gun. 

That’s enough to send him flying. He thrusts up into her welcoming heat one more time before the waves of his climax are crashing over him and he blindly empties himself into her. He vaguely notices Pepper crying out and rocking forward as her own orgasm takes control of her body. 

Tony doesn’t stop shaking until his cock begins to soften inside of her. He’s breathing heavily, still clutching Pepper’s hips, refusing to let go of her. The gun is no longer pressing against his neck but he doesn’t care much about that. All that matters in this moment is how satisfied he feels. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay like this but eventually, way too soon in his eyes, Pepper gets up. He hisses as his spent cock slips out of her, his eyes slowly opening to watch her as she works on making herself presentable. 

“Looking good,” Tony comments once she looks like she’s satisfied with her efforts.

“You couldn’t have done this in a more discrete place?” Pepper snaps, pointing at the giant hickey already forming on the side of her neck. It’s going to be hard to hide that, which was exactly Tony’s intent. 

He grins at her, sitting up and tucking himself back into his pants. 

“You’re really going to complain about that? I don’t even want to know how bad my back looks. I’m lucky that I tend to sleep on my stomach.” 

“At least no one is going to see that. My boss is going to have so many questions once I get back.” 

“Oh, I’m so fucking _sorry_ ,” Tony says, sarcasm dripping from his every word. Pepper is one of the best assassins out there and he seriously doubts that a hickey will change that fact. “And hey, you don’t know. Someone could see. What about the next enemy I decide to fuck on the floor of an abandoned warehouse? She’ll have so many questions.” 

He expects Pepper to laugh because come on, he’s hilarious, or roll her eyes because yeah, he’s annoying as hell - but she does neither of those things. Instead, she throws him a look that Tony has trouble interpreting. He frowns at her, which turns into a smirk once he realizes what he’s seeing.

“Are you jealous, Potts?” 

“Shut up,” Pepper says, refusing to look at him. 

“You totally are.” God, this is priceless and _very_ good for his ego. “Don’t worry. You’re the only arch-nemesis of mine that I sleep with. I can’t handle more than that.” And honestly, he doesn’t _want_ anyone else, though hell will freeze over before he admits that to her. 

Pepper glances at him as she runs a hand through her red curls. He has a thing for her hair - and the way it falls so freely right now, all wild and untamed is almost enough to get him ready for a second round. 

“I know,” she responds while he’s getting to his feet, approaching him once he’s back to his full height. 

Tony cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow at her, questioning the sudden proximity. Before he has the chance to say something, she has her lips pressed to his cheek. giving him the whisper of a kiss that robs him of all his air. He doesn’t move, just stands still and feels her trail kisses along his cheekbones until she reaches his ear. 

“And I’m fairly sure that I’m your only arch-nemesis, Stark.” 

His laugh echoes through the large building, even long after Pepper pulls away to leave him to his own thoughts. Oh yes, she’s one of the best there is and Tony has a distinct feeling that whatever happened just now will happen again. 

He can only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this happened.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, as always!


End file.
